Sekkai Haruno
by guitar girls
Summary: In the story of Naruto there is only one Haruno child. In this story though, there's twin Haruno's going through life on the same team, on the same missions.
1. At The Very Begining

**Hey Me-chan here... again. Yu-chan hasn't helped me with this story either. :'(**

**Anyway, enjoy this story and R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto. Trust me if i did you would be the first to know.**

* * *

><p>In the story of Naruto there is only one Haruno child. In this story though, there's twin Haruno's going through life on the same team, on the same missions. In the beginning of this story we find pink hair twins.<p>

"Is Sekkai sick, mommy?" the pink haired, green eyed, five year old asked her mother. Lying on the bed next to her was the girl's twin, half asleep. Her eyes were closed and the pink blankets on her bed were pulled to her chin. Their mother sat by the bed checking the girl's temperature.

"I'm sorry to say that she is, but don't worry Sakura. She'll only be sick for a day or two. Why don't you go out for a walk?" Sakura's face was pulled into a frown when she heard her sister, Sekkai, was sick.

"Ok, mommy, I'll be back in a little while," Sakura said before walking outside. The sun's bright rays hit her eyes as she exited the door. Honestly she really didn't know what to do. Walking along she saw a girl with short purple hair and her two friends looking at her and giggling. No, not them! The 'cool crew'Ami and friends. They like to attack on the weak and defenseless loners. Sakura usually can take the insults as long as Sekkai is with her, the same for Sekkai. With them together the insults seemed like nothing because they are the same.

Identical.

Alone, Sakura waited for her bullying to begin.

* * *

><p>A small girl sat on the stone sidewalk and cried her heart out. Hearing footsteps approaching her, she figured it was her mother with a scowled on her face. Instead a girl around her age with blonde hair and sky blue eyes stood above her. Sakura could barely see her through her long bangs in her eyes. The girl's hair was the same length as Sakura and Sekkai's hair, to their shoulders. A bright blue pin was placed in the blonde girl's hair.<p>

"Hey, what's your name? I'm Ino," the girl told Sakura. The sobs from the pink haired girl made it hard to understand what she was saying.

"S-smakara" Sakura managed to say.

"Huh? I can't understand you silly head," Ino giggled lightly. Sakura tried to control her sobbing and finally, after many times, pronounced her name right,

"S-sakura. My name is Sakura," Sakura wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"Well Sakura, why are you so sad?" Ino asked the once crying girl. Reminded of her sadness, Sakura looked down.

"I have a huge forehead! Everyone makes fun of me. My sister is sick and so that's why people were making fun of me. When we're together people make fun of us less," Sakura said still looking down and the stone ground. Ino pause for a second before saying,

"Well silly head, people make fun of you because you're trying to hide your forehead. Here," Ino pulled out a ribbon and pulled Sakura's bangs back out of her eyes. "There, now you look better. Give this to your sister when she gets better, okay?" Sakura just nodded as Ino waved a goodbye. Sakura noticed the sun sinking into the trees and stood up. Ino had already left when Sakura left the sidewalk, the red ribbon in her hand. Upon returning home, her mother was giving Sekkai her dinner.

"Sakura! You're home! I'm so glad to see you! I feel better now!" Sekkai ran to her sister and hugged her. Sakura and Sekkai loved looking exactly the same. They wore the same cloths and had the same hair cut.

"I have a gift for you! Close your eyes," Sakura said. Once Sekkai closed her eyes, Sakura pulled Sekkai's bangs back to look identical to her own. "Okay, you can open them now. I met a new friend and she gave me it to give to you once you felt better," Sekkai looked at herself in the mirror,

"I love it! Can I meet her tomorrow so I can thank her?" Just then their mother called them for dinner. They made plans to go and see Ino the next day.


	2. The Past Can Be Cruel

Sekkai had never liked Sasuke. Don't get her wrong, he was cool and she can tell why people like him but he's not really her type. Despite knowing Sakura liked him, she never noticed Ino frowning whenever Sakura mentioned him. She never noticed the hidden battle between the two girls. She never saw the hatred between them form, until the damage was complete. Sakura and Ino began to talk less and less, leaving a confused Sekkai. She remembered the day Sakura had told everyone of her crush.

Sekkai and Ino were talking together under the tree that they always hung out under. Sakura came running up to the group of kids with exiting news.

"Guess what!" she exclaimed," I have a crush!" She seemed so happy about it. Some of the kids snickered,

"Let me guess," One said, "its Sasuke isn't it?" Sakura turned to the source of the voice with a confused look on her face.

"How did you guess?" Sakura asked the boy. Sakura hadn't ever told Sekkai this. Maybe she wanted it to be a surprise for the whole group. Everyone failed to notice a tense Ino. She also had a crush on Sasuke, she had for a while, longer than anyone else. She had loved the boy from the first time she ever saw him.

"Come on!" another voice shouted, "Everyone has a crush on him. He has his own fan club," Sakura looked saddened by this.

"I have to go!" Ino couldn't take it anymore. She ran off as fast as her legs could take her. She had to get away. How could anyone not notice! How could they not notice her love for him? How could _Sakura_ do this to her? Out of everyone she thought Sakura would know! She ran down the empty streets on her way home. She wanted nothing to do with them anymore.

She also remember after that, when Ino told Sakura her most precious secret.

"You know, Sakura," Ino announced one day. She and the twins were alone by their favorite tree. Ino had come back a few days after her run away, and told them that she had to do something. Now, a month later, they were all talking together. "Sasuke likes girls with long hair," Ino winked. Sakura's eyes widened for a second before coming back to reality. It was decided from that day forward that Sakura and Ino were growing their hair out.

After Ino had left, Sakura turned to Sekkai, "Hey, we should grow our hair out. What do you think? I kind of like the long look," Sekkai thought for a moment, this could be about Sasuke, but she would like to grow her hair out.

"Okay! It seems like fun," Sekkai regretted those words, for it ruined a great friendship.

Now hear she is, standing by as she watched Ino and Sakura bicker. How did she not see it? Failed to notice the battle until it was a war. Sakura and Sekkai had both grown their hair out, to mid back. Ino had also, her blonde hair in a high ponytail.

What had happened? They had started seeing Ino less and in class Ino had sat as far away from them as possible.

If she would've seen it, maybe she could've stopped it. Instead she went on, clueless. "So you grew your hair out too, Ino-pig" Sakura said.

"Yeah, I did, Forehead. You purposely did because of what I told you, right?" Ino looked at Sakura with a frown. Sakura pulled something out from her pocket.

"Here," She showed Ino what she had in her hands.

The red ribbon.

The ribbon Ino gave her when they first met. She and Sekkai kept the ribbon the whole time, until now. "I don't need this anymore," Sakura looked at Ino.

"So I guess that means we aren't friends anymore," Ino looked sad as she took the ribbon.

"I guess not," Sakura and Ino just looked at each other for a while. This didn't have to happen! Not if that stupid boy hadn't been here. If he wasn't here they would've all still been friends. _I hate him! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him! _Sekkai stopped herself, it wasn't his fault. It's hers. Sekkai felt invisible at this moment, the two girls were having a stare down and she was standing off to the side.

Sakura and Ino swiftly turned away from each other. They walked in opposite directions, leaving Sekkai to watch them, their long hair flowing behind them. Sekkai had no idea what to do, she was so confused and the only thing she could think of was to get rid of the problem.

She ran away from the spot she was frozen and ran out of the forest. She ran through the busy streets, dodging people she could've run into. Once reaching her house, she ran inside and grabbed a pair of scissors. She walk to a mirror and grabbed a fistful of hair from the back of her head.

_Snap! Snap!_

She cut her hair in a pixie style, with her bangs still the same length. Why she cut it like that, it was all she could think of at the moment. She wasn't going to kill Sasuke or anything! She's not a crazy psychopath!

Sakura had come home later and gasped at Sekkai. "Y-You! You cut your hair!"She yelled with a surprised face. Sekkai just nodded. "Why?"

Sekkai looked at the ground, her shadow covering her face, "Well I really wanted to try a new look, besides it always gets in the way." Sekkai looked up with a smile on her face. Sakura smiled back at her sister.

"Well I guess that means I'm cutting mine also," She said, reaching for the scissors. Sekkai stopped her.

"No, you keep your hair the same, Sasuke likes long hair right?" Sekkai winked at her sisters blushing face and left to get ready for dinner.


End file.
